Leçon de patience
by Laurah de Lavilare
Summary: Suite à un accident, Krad est forcé d'habiter chez les Niwa, qui recherchent son hote... Mais Dark ne compte pas seulement le regarder ! Or, si le voleur est "tout feu tout flamme", ce n'est pas le cas de l'ange !...
1. Une tache sombre

**Titre :** Leçon de patience  
**Pourquoi ?** Il s'agit du titre d'origine, qui était censé n'être que provisoire mais que je n'ai pas changé, faute d'en avoir un meilleur.

**Auteur :** Laurah de Lavilare

**Crédits :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Yu. Sugisaki !

**Avertissements :** Allergiques au OOC, passez votre chemin ! Les citations de début de chapitre peuvent changer, si j'en trouve des mieux adaptées (si vous voulez m'en proposer...).

_« I can resist everything except temptation ! »_  
_( Je peux résister à tout sauf aux tentations ! )  
Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Dark sentit aussitôt que quelque chose clochait : il avait deux vides dans la poitrine. Un pour Daisuke, ou plutôt pour l'absence de Daisuke ; et un pour Krad. Enfin, disons qu'il sentait le lien entre lui et Krad se fragiliser dangereusement. Dark appela Daisuke une fois, deux fois, puis, voyant que c'était inutile, il prit la décision de voir à la place ce qui arrivait à son rival. Son sixième sens lui indiqua en une seconde où se trouvait l'ange mais Dark dut faire preuve de doigté pour ne pas se faire attraper par une « bande de flics armés jusqu'aux dents voire plus haut » et aussi pour ne pas malmener son poignet gauche, qui avait souffert pendant le choc. De plus, With manquait à l'appel. Quelle soirée maudite ! Même si Dark sentait dans sa poche le métal froid de la petite arme qu'il était censé voler, il regrettait cette sortie. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Daisuke, à With... et peut être même à Krad...

Il était là, devant lui.

Dark, nonchalamment, s'approcha du corps. Il savait que l'autre était encore vivant car il le sentait, mais s'il restait ainsi, il ne le serait plus pour très longtemps, vivant. Un instant, Dark imagina Krad mort et il se prit à sourire rêveusement. Puis, l'arrachant à ses pensées, un mouvement en provenance du futur cadavre l'interpela. Le voleur se pencha sur son rival et tendit la main pour déplacer l'éternelle mèche de cheveux que l'autre laissait toujours négligemment tomber devant son visage.

- Ne... me touche... pas !...

Dark sourit, voyant Krad s'agiter un peu, mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit une tache sombre s'étaler sur le tissu blanc des vêtements de l'autre, au dessus du ventre. Du sang. Krad saignait. Krad était blessé. Voilà pourquoi Dark le sentait s'éteindre !

- Oh que si, je vais te toucher !  
- Ne me... touche pas...  
- Tu te répètes !

Ignorant les protestations de plus en plus faibles de l'ange, Dark le prit précautionneusement dans ses bras. Il savait où l'emmener. Là où on le soignerait...  
Et surtout, là où Dark pourrait le dominer sans problème.

* * *

- C'est hors de question, Dark ! Que Daisuke ramène « l'autre » passe encore mais que toi, tu nous amène Ailes blanches, et encore, avec consigne de le soigner, ça ne va plus du tout !!!  
- Emiko s'il te plait !

C'était Kosuke qui avait parlé en dernier, voyant que Dark commençait à hésiter.

- Emiko, il va peut être mourir !  
- Et alors ? Ca arrangera tout le monde, non ?  
- S'il te plait, Emiko ! Le petit Hiwatari va mourir aussi !... De toute façon, vu qu'Ailes blanches est blessé, il ne pourra rien nous faire.  
- Oh et puis fais comme tu veux...  
- Merci... - Dark ?  
- Mmh ?  
- Allonge le au milieu du salon...  
- Par terre ?  
- Oui.

Dark s'exécuta, sous le regard neutre de Daiki, furieux d'Emiko et toujours aussi souriant de Kosuke. Ils laissèrent l'ange là, attendant de voir si, conscient, il valait la peine qu'on le soigne mais Dark s'alarma en sentant le lien qui l'unissait à l'autre se fragiliser de plus en plus. Kosuke assuma le choix qu'il avait fait de laisser entrer chez les Niwa cet intrus et il s'occupa lui même de Krad, nettoyant et pansant la blessure.

Or il était tard, très tard - ou plutôt tôt, très tôt - et il fallut songer à aller dormir. Krad ne revenait pas à la conscience et la famille devrait se lever tôt pour faire des recherches sur ce qui était arrivé à leur petit Daisuke.

Ainsi, tandis que la maison dormait, seul Dark se torturait pour ne pas piquer des poids et veiller sur Krad. La présence de son ennemi de toujours inconscient le faisait dormir. Voir quelqu'un les yeux clos est un excellent somnifère. Tellement bon somnifère que Dark s'endormit, après avoir contemplé encore une fois l'ange...


	2. Le prisonnier

Es ist verrückt, wie schön du schweigst  
Wie du dein hübsches Köpfchen neigst  
Und so der ganzen lauten Welt und mir  
Die kalte Schulter zeigst

_( C'est fou comme tu te tais bien  
Comme tu penches ta jolie tête  
Et ainsi tu montres à tout le monde bruyant et à moi-même  
Tes épaules froides )  
Extrait de_ Nur ein Wort _de_ Wir sind Helden

* * *

Quand Krad reprit conscience, quatre nouvelles vinrent le frapper d'un coup, ce qui est toujours un peu perturbant au réveil. Une bonne, il ne sentait plus Maître Satoshi et trois mauvaises :  
• Il ne savait pas où il était  
• Il avait très mal au dessus du ventre  
• Dark était joyeusement affalé à coté de lui, impudiquement étalé les bras écartés - et il piquait toute la couverture.

Au fond, trois bonnes raisons de pleurer un bon coup, mais Krad était d'une autre trempe. Avec difficultés et douleur, il parvint à se redresser mais, une fois assis, ne put réprimer un frisson autant de souffrance que de froid. De plus, il remarqua avec horreur qu'il était torse nu mais, à défaut de vêtements ailleurs que sur Dark, il dut s'en contenter. Et comme si cette situation pénible ne suffisait pas, le voleur se releva d'un coup, les yeux embrumés mais bel et bien réveillé.

- Tiens, Krad... Ca va ?

L'ange ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Sa blessure au ventre s'était rouverte et saignait langoureusement, créant un contraste effrayant entre sa peau blême et l'or rouge qui s'écoulait.

- Merci de répondre... Oui, oui, t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien, même si je m'inquiète pour Daisuke... Oui, oui, je sais, de rien pour t'avoir ramené et soigné...C'est normal...

Dark fixait Krad, qui le regardait tout aussi intensément quoique différemment. L'un était moqueur et souriant, frais et dispos tandis que l'autre restait très calme même si son visage indiquait qu'il souffrait et qu'il avait mal dormi.

Puis le voleur tendit la main pour caresser la joue de l'autre, qui ne put pas se dérober, tant le moindre geste lui faisait mal. Lentement, Dark descendit du sourcil vers les lèvres, où il s'arrêta. Puis il prononça quelques mots.

- Je t'aime...

Krad sentit un tic nerveux lui venir mais il se maîtrisa. Il sourit longuement, de son sourire le plus doucereux et tendit à son tour sa main vers le visage de l'autre. L'imitant, il lui caressa le visage, mais ne s'arrêta pas aux lèvres. Il descendit plus bas, jusqu'à la gorge, qu'il empoigna et serra.

Ignorant la douleur vive qui lui déchirait la poitrine, il se jeta violemment sur le voleur, les deux mains à présent serrées autour de son cou.

Quelqu'un d'inconnu était entré et avait prononcé le nom de Dark sur un ton de panique, mais Krad n'y prêta aucune attention. La souffrance et la haine ne lui faisaient penser à rien d'autre qu'à tuer, déchirer, répandre abondamment le sang de ce corps répugnant qui se débattait vainement sous lui. Cette misérable chose avait osé le toucher et lui dire qu'il l'aimait ! Elle avait osé le souiller de son corps impur ! Impur de tout ce que pouvait être son amour écœurant ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à mourir ! Mourir ! Mourir dans les souffrances les plus atroces qui pouvaient exister !

Mais brusquement, deux bras enserrèrent la poitrine de Krad et le tirèrent brusquement en arrière, enflammant encore plus la blessure qui s'était maintenant complètement ouverte. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa choir au sol, sa main plaquée sur la plaie, tandis que la voix un peu effrayée s'informa de l'état de Dark, qui toussait et reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Krad, épuisé d'avoir si brusquement ressenti tant de choses entrouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il regarda sa main, la vue brouillée mais eut tellement de mal à garder ses yeux ouverts qu'il les referma presque aussitôt. Il avait froid. Si froid... Et si mal... Et... si peur... Si peur du châtiment que Dark allait lui infliger... Peut être même le torturerait-il. Krad pouvait presque déjà entendre la voix de Dark siffler « Alors, Krad... On aime bien me sauter à la gorge, hein ? Et ça, tu aimes ? ». Pitié... Faites que Dark l'achève rapidement...

La douleur lui faisait perdre le contact avec la réalité. Il se sentait basculer dans un monde de brouillard, où de vagues sons étouffés lui parvenaient.

Puis, soudainement, deux mains lui prirent doucement les épaules, le forcèrent à s'allonger sur le dos et il se débattit de toute sa force. Le moindre contact lui était douloureux. Si douloureux qu'il sentait sa tête prête à exploser rien qu'au toucher de ces deux mains pourtant attentives. Mais il était faible et l'inconnu en pleine santé donc il ne put que se laisser faire.

Puis, au bout d'un temps indéterminé et d'un pénible insupportable, on lui mit de l'eau sur le visage, et il reprit brutalement conscience. Il était dans un salon, entouré par trois personnes : Dark, une femme au regard plein de méfiance et un homme, penché sur lui, qui lui tenait les épaules en souriant gentiment. A cette vue, Krad eut du mal à s'empêcher de gémir. Un prisonnier, voilà ce qu'il était. Voilà ce que ces gens avaient fait de lui. Il n'était qu'un captif...

Mais, interrompant ses douloureuses pensées, l'homme commença à parler et Krad dut concentrer toute son énergie sur le sens des mots.

- Est ce que ça va ? demanda l'homme.

Devant cette question stupide typiquement humaine, Krad tourna la tête et ne répondit pas. Non, il n'allait pas bien ! Comment aller bien lorsque l'on est à la merci d'une famille hostile, blessé qui plus est ?

- Réponds moi, s'il te plait ! Ta blessure te fait-elle souffrir ?

Silence. Krad n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Cet homme n'en valait pas la peine. Il se rappelait bien qui il était : Maître Satoshi aimait beaucoup cet homme. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Ko... Kosuke Niwa... Oui, ça devait être ça...

- Ailes blanches... Réponds !...  
- Il s'appelle Krad, Kosuke ! intervint Dark.  
- Merci Dark... - Krad, réponds moi ! Est-ce que tu as mal ?

Krad lui lança son regard le plus empli de haine et Kosuke Niwa parut un peu déstabilisé. Puis l'ange détourna les yeux et se concentra sur une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'enroulait avec élégance sur elle même. Kosuke Niwa, voyant qu'il ne le regardait plus, abandonna la partie et se releva. Ce fut Dark qui prit alors la relève pour harceler leur victime.

- Krad ! Regarde moi, un peu !... Ok, j'étais sûr que tu le ferais pas alors tant pis pour toi : si tu fais pas ce qu'on dit, on te laisse tomber, t'entends ? On te laisse agoniser par terre et ça va un peu nous embêter, vu que ça fera des taches ! Alors réponds ou on te laisse te vider de ton sang par terre. Moi, perso', je trouve que t'y gagnes !

« Agoniser » ? Krad réfléchit. Oui, en effet, il se sentait faible... Peut être devrait-il laisser les Niwa le soigner... Oui, c'était cela ! Et ensuite, il les tuerait !

Krad tourna les yeux vers le voleur et remarqua que son sourire s'agrandit en voyant que la menace faisait son effet.

- Je ferai ce que vous me direz de faire, lâcha finalement l'ange à contrecœur.  
- Tu vois, quand tu veux ! Kosuke, à toi...  
- Merci Dark, dit Kosuke Niwa qui se répétait un peu. Krad ?  
- Oui ?  
- Est ce que tu souffres ?  
- Oui, légèrement.

C'était un mensonge. Un gros mensonge. Krad était presque consumé de douleur mais tentait de le cacher pour préserver le peu d'honneur qui lui restait.

- Je vais te soigner. Ne bouge pas, d'accord ? Et si tu veux que j'arrête de te toucher, tu le dis !

L'ange hocha la tête et observa Kosuke Niwa qui commençait à imbiber un morceau de tissu d'un liquide qui n'avait pas l'air très catholique.

- Je peux, moi, Kosuke ? interrogea Dark, son habituel sourire aux lèvres. S'il te plait !  
- Eh bien... Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à...  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche ! intervint Krad.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.  
- Mais... pourquoi ?  
- Je ne le veux pas, c'est tout.  
- Mais moi, je peux ?

L'ange hocha encore la tête. Dire « oui », accepter directement les arguments de cet homme lui était insupportable. Il ne voulait pas que Dark ait le moindre contact avec lui. Qui sait ce qu'il oserait lui faire ? Dark ne lui avait-il pas dit « je t'aime » ? N'était-il pas prêt à abuser de lui ? Non, jamais Krad ne se laisserait faire ! Jamais il n'accorderait à ce renégat la jouissance de toucher sa peau pure ! Krad méritait mieux que les caresses impies de cet ange déchu !


	3. Désirs contre chasteté

Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

_(Au plus profond de toi  
Tu dois savoir que tu me manques  
Mais que puis-je dire  
Il faut obéir aux règles)  
Extrait de_ The Winner takes it all_ de _Abba.

* * *

- Krad ? souffla Dark encore une fois.

L'ange ne répondit pas et Dark en déduisit qu'il dormait. En effet, son rival avait les yeux fermés et respirait trop doucement pour que ce soit en étant conscient.

Oh, ce qu'il était beau ! Un ange de douceur et d'inocence ! Or, et Dark le savait mieux que quiconque, cet air doux, Krad ne l'avait que dans son sommeil. Et encore !... Il était fort probable qu'il soit en réalité en train de rêver d'une abominable scène de carnage.

Doucement, le voleur tendit la main pour dégager le beau visage, encore barré en son milieu par la mêche blonde. A l'instant ou sa peau allait toucher celle si pale de l'ange, ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet d'un geste sec, l'arrêtant.

- Tu es réveillé ?

Krad ne lui répondit pas. Ce qu'il était agaçant, lorsqu'il faisait ça ! Cette manie de se juger trop supérieur pour répondre mettait les nerfs de Dark à vif et il dut se faire force pour ne pas hurler à l'ange de répondre-sinon-il-l'éclatait-contre-le-mur.

- Je m'étais pas rendu compte que tu dormais... Krad ! Hé ho ! Bon, tu réponds ou je t'éclate sur le mur ?! **Krad !!!**

Dark empoigna l'autre mais n'alla pas au bout de son geste lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir de douleur. Mince, la blessure... Il l'avait presque oubliée...

- Si tu répondais, ça arriverait pas !  
- Si tu ne m'avais pas... enlevé, cela ne serait pas arrivé non plus...  
- Arrête de te la pêter avec tes phrases de douze kilomêtres !  
- Et toi, cesse... de parler ainsi, tu es ridicule...  
- Je parle comme je veux !  
- Moi aussi.  
- Je t'aime...  
- Pas moi.  
- Je suis sur que tu m'aimes !  
- Compte là-dessus.

L'ange eut un violent spasme et lacha par la même occasion la main du voleur qui en profita pour tenter de l'embrasser. Voir l'autre en telle position de faiblesse...

- Dark !... A... arrête !... Ma blessure...

Dark gronda quelque chose de peu recommandable et se remit, refroidi d'un coup, à coté de l'autre, qui respirait fort, la main crispée sur sa poitrine et les yeux douloureusement fermés. Blessé, il y avait ça, en plus ! Déja qu'en pleine forme, Krad était difficile à toucher mais blessé !... Son caractère semblait encore pire !

- Bon, ça va, t'es pas estropié, non plus !  
- Je souhaiterais t'y voir !  
- Oh, la la, pauvre chochotte !

Dark rit brièvement et lui mit un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule. Cette fois, Krad tenta de retenir sa plainte mais le son qu'il émit n'en fut que plus pitoyable et attendrissant. Le voleur sentit son coeur bondir et un vague instinct de protection ou quelque chose du genre se déclarer. Il prit alors un des morceaux de tissu de Kosuke et fit mine de le poser sur la plaie mais Krad réussit à l'en empêcher.

- Ne me touche pas !  
- Tu préfères crever lamentablement comme ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Laisse toi faire, à la fin !...

Dark tenta de forcer le "barrage" mais Krad tint bon. Le voleur y mit alors plus de puissance et l'ange céda d'un coup. Ce qui ne manqua pas : Dark s'écroula sur lui, son visage à peine à quelques centimêtres du sien.

- Ne... ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, hein ! fit une voix de la porte.

Les deux tournèrent la tête de concert pour s'enquérir de l'identité du nouveau venu qui n'était autre qu'un Kosuke d'un joli rouge qui se faufila jusqu'au plus gros meuble du salon, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder les deux anges l'un sur l'autre. Ces derniers s'entre-regardèrent.

- Alors, Krad, tu vois bien que ta blessure te fait pas tant souffrir ! T'as pas réagi alors que je viens de te tomber dessus !  
- Casse toi !  
- Où est passé ton beau langage ? fit Dark, un sourire calme aux lêvres.  
- **Casse toi !!!**

Quelqu'un posa sa main délicieusement fraiche sur le front brûlant de Krad, qui ne bougea pas.

- Il a de la fièvre... je ne comprends pas, j'ai pourtant bien désinfecté la plaie !

Kosuke Niwa... Oui, Krad reconnaissait sa voix douce et chaude...

- C'est probablement parce qu'il est dans une pièce ouverte à tous les vents, dit le Maître Niwa probablement. Il peut içi attraper n'importe quoi !  
- Mais enfin, interrompit Emiko Niwa, c'est un ange, papa ! Il n'est pas censé...  
- Nous ne pouvons pas le déplacer ? fit Kosuke Niwa qui n'avait rien écouté.  
- Et où ? ironisa Emiko Niwa. Dans la chambre de Daisuke, peut être ?  
- Excuse moi, Emiko, je ne voulais pas te facher...

Krad laissa échapper un frisson. Il avait froid. Et mal. Et les Niwa se disputaient. Et Dieu seul savait ce que pouvait encore manigancer Dark comme coup pervers... Et Maître Satoshi... Maître Satoshi lui manquait... Krad, qui avait tant souhaité ce corps regrettait maintenant de ne plus pouvoir laisser Maître Satoshi se débrouiller avec la douleur. Quand l'un des deux était blessé, c'était celui en possession du corps qui souffrait. Et Krad, maintenant seul maître de ce corps, n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir autant mal : d'habitude il laissait l'autre souffrir à sa place.

- Pitié... Taisez-vous...

Tout le monde se tut, le regard sur le captif qui venait de parler. Entendre la voix de l'ange sans même lui avoir posé de question était très inhabituel.

- Désolé Krad, s'excusa Kosuke Niwa. Tu as raison... Je vais t'amener une couverture, d'accord ? Tu frissonnes...

Krad l'écouta avec attention, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire "merci". Puis se ravisa. Il ne fallait pas exagérer, non plus !

* * *

Cela faisait bien une heure que Krad se reposait quand Kosuke Niwa revint s'occuper de sa blessure. Avec attention, l'homme souleva la couverture fraichement apportée et commenca à désinfecter la plaie qui cicatrisait déjà. Krad crut se souvenir que cela était parfaitement inutile mais il ne dit rien. Ces quelques contacts doux et attentionnés l'apaisaient et lui donnaient l'impression de compter un petit peu malgré tout.

- Dark te harcèle ? demanda Kosuke Niwa sans prévenir.  
- Un petit peu, répondit l'ange à demi-voix.  
- Je crois qu'il t'aime sincèrement... Et toi, tu l'aimes ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop...

Et c'était vrai. Krad ne parvenait pas à analyser ses sentiments envers le Voleur fantome. Parfois, il avait envie de le tuer, parfois il se sentait attendri par ses sourires... Paradoxal...

- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à ses caresses ? Peut-être que cela t'éclairerait...  
- Je refuse de m'offrir à Dark !  
- Je disais ça comme ça... C'est vrai qu'il peut être un peu...  
- ...Obsédé.  
- Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça. Tu sais, le fait qu'il te harcèle prouve qu'il a vraiment envie d'entretenir une relation avec toi...  
- Oui mais _quel genre_ de relation ? Un véritable sentiment amoureux ou une simple relation physique de bas-étage ?  
- Peut être les deux...

Krad fit la grimace. Le produit lui glaçait la peau et cette discussion impure commençait à le gêner. _Lui_, aimer Dark ? Et puis quoi, encore ?

* * *

Krad toussa. Une fois. Puis deux. D'une très mauvaise toux, inquiétante. Aussitot, Dark s'approcha de lui. L'ange semblait vraiment mal en point : ses yeux étaient clos, son visage cireux, et une goutte de sang perlait à ses lêvres. Inquiêt malgré lui, le voleur enleva la couverture et regarda la blessure, qui ne paraissait toujours pas décidée à se refermer.

- Ne me... touche... pas...  
- Il va bien falloir, mon grand ! Ne bouge pas !...  
- Non !...

Dark n'insista pas : il avait peur de le tuer. Krad avait l'air si fragile qu'il semblait prêt à mourir au moindre courant d'air.

Krad toussa. Encore. La main droite crispée sur sa poitrine et l'autre couvrant sa bouche. Un filet de sang coula le long de sa joue et tomba sur la couverture.

Dark tenta de l'asseoir pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec son propre sang mais Krad l'empêcha de le toucher. Le voleur dut donc demander de l'aide à Kosuke.

- Krad ? s'enquit Kosuke. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Dark vit son "rival" ouvrir les yeux et regarder le père de famille. Oui, il avait entendu.

- Je vais t'asseoir, d'accord ? Ce sera plus simple pour toi de tousser et je vais voir si je n'ai pas un médicament... d'accord ?  
- Faites... comme bon vous semble...

Doucement, l'homme passa son bras sous l'ange et le souleva, le serrant contre lui. A cette vue, Dark sentit son coeur s'enflammer de colère et de jalousie. Pourquoi Krad ne le laissait-il pas le toucher ?! De quoi cet idiot avait-il peur ?! Pourquoi Kosuke et pas lui ?!

Dark dut quitter la pièce. Krad avait eu une violente quinte de toux et s'était encore plus serré contre Kosuke...


	4. Premier contact

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me

_( Je t'ai vu mourir  
Je t'ai entendu pleurer toutes les nuits dans ton sommeil  
J'étais tellement jeune  
Tu aurais du faire mieux que te reposer sur moi )  
Extrait de_ Because of you _de_ Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Dark s'approcha furtivement de l'ange étendu sur le côté. Il faisait nuit. Une douce nuit où la Lune luisait fort. Une nuit que Daisuke aurait adoré...

- Krad ? Tu dors ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas, mais après tout, cela ne voulait rien dire : Krad ne répondrait pas, quand bien même il serait réveillé.

Doucement, le voleur s'allongea auprès de son élu, sans le toucher. Krad n'aimait pas ça, Dark avait fini par le savoir !

Il contempla le visage plongé dans la pénombre de l'autre. Vraiment, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils se ressemblaient... comme deux frères. Deux frères totalement opposés mais deux frères tout de même !

Puis il s'autorisa à caresser la longue mêche dorée qui traversait sans cesse le visage de Krad et qui s'étalait à présent sur le sol. D'un doigt, il en accompagna chaque cheveu, redessina la courbe, embrassa chaque nuance, chaque reflet...

Mais il eut un sursaut quand quelque chose de glaçé se posa sur sa main. Puis il sourit doucement quand il vit que ce n'était que celle de Krad...

Au début, ils ne bougèrent pas. Puis, semblant s'enhardir, l'ange commenca à caresser le dos de la main de l'autre. Le contact n'était pas désagréable... au contraire... C'était la première fois que Krad avait un geste vraiment tendre envers Dark.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le voleur, n'y tenant plus, se serra contre l'autre et l'enlaça. Il le sentit se raidir et sa respiration s'accélérer : Krad commençait déjà à paniquer. Pour le détendre, Dark lui caressa doucement le dos, à l'emplacement où ses ailes devraient se trouver. Il se connaissait. Il le connaissait. Il savait que cet endroit était plein de significations pour eux. Et surtout, il savait que cet endroit procurait des sensations sans pareilles.

Peu à peu, et à force de caresses prudes, Dark finit par le détendre. Il voulut alors redevenir lui même : il approcha son visage de celui de l'autre. Puis leurs lêvres se rencontrèrent. Celles de Krad étaient glacées... glacées et tremblantes. Krad frémit. De froid ou de peur, Dark n'en sut jamais rien.

Le voleur posa sa main derrière la tête de son partenaire, afin de l'attirer plus près de lui. Mais ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase : Krad le repoussa brusquement, loin de lui, et se recroquevilla. Le voleur posa sa main sur son épaule en essayant de se rapprocher, mais...

- Ne me touche pas !  
- Mais...  
- Laisse moi tranquile !  
- C'est toi qui a commencé à me toucher !  
- Ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant !  
- Ouais, bien sûr ! Toi t'es le gentil et moi le vieux pervers, c'est ça ? T'avais pas l'air malheureux, quand je te calinais !  
- J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi même ! Ce n'était pas volontaire !  
- Bien sûr ! Et quand tu t'es laissé embrasser !...  
- Tu ne m'as pas embrassé !  
- Pas encore...  
- Laisse moi tranquille !  
- Nan.  
- Va t'en !...

Dark sentit son propre corps auparavant brûlant à force de s'empêcher de rire se geler de peur quand l'ange toussa. Encore... il toussait encore... Et toujours, toujours de sa toux sêche et inquiétante.

* * *

Krad se sentait mal. Très mal. Plus que jamais.

Il avait réussi, au prix de douleurs intenses, à se lever, à ouvrir la fenêtre et il s'y trouvait maintenant penché, regardant l'extérieur sans trop y penser. Il se fichait royalement du paysage. Il voulait juste de l'air... Il voulait partir... Il voulait Maître Satoshi...

Il ravala un gémissement de douleur quand il monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il savait qu'il ne tomberait jamais. Il voulait juste monter sur le toit, pour se reposer hors de la maison. Il n'y avait aucune envie suicidaire, non, juste l'envie de se détendre hors de la vue du monde.

Avec un frisson de plaisir, il sortit ses ailes. En deux secondes, il fut sur le toit. De toute façon, il ne se sentait pas la force d'aller plus loin...

Il les fit alors redisparaître et s'allongea sur le dos, en plein soleil, là où personne ne pouvait le voir. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. L'air légèrement humide apaisait sa fièvre et l'empêchait de tousser. Il était mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Le soleil réchauffait la peau dénudée de son torse et le silence très légèrement entrecoupé d'oiseaux... que faisait-il, au fait, ce silence ? Oh, rien de particulier. Il le berçait, voilà, c'était cela. Le silence le berçait...


	5. Violent changement de tactique

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes  
You've built a love, but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark

_( Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose dans les traces de ton sourire  
J'en ai eu l'idée par tes coups d'oeil  
Tu as construit un amour, mais cet amour tombe en morceaux  
Ton petit bout de paradis se change en ténèbres )  
Extrait de_ Listen to your heart _par_ Edmée.

* * *

- Tu es là...

En entendant cette voix, Krad revint immédiatement à la conscience et ouvrit les yeux. Kosuke Niwa...

- En effet.  
- Je te cherchais... Tu as eu la force de monter jusque là ?

Question stupide : Krad ne répondit pas. Lentement, il leva sa main et la plaça entre ses yeux et le fort soleil de midi.

- Je vais m'occuper de ta blessure. Tu as encore de la fièvre ?  
- Je ne pense pas.  
- Fais voir...

Kosuke Niwa posa sa main sur le front de l'ange, qui, patient, se laissa faire.

- Tu en as encore un peu mais rien de bien grave. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !...

Krad ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ces mots. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui ? Flatteur...

Il laissa l'humain étaler encore de son maudit produit froid comme neige sur sa plaie sans bouger. Puis il parla, sans trop réfléchir.

- J'ai permis à Dark de me toucher, hier...  
- Tiens donc ! fit Kosuke Niwa, un sourire imperceptible aux lêvres. Ca t'a plu ?  
- Cela dépend. Au début, j'aimais, mais il a posé sa bouche sur la mienne et a voulu m'embrasser.  
- Ah ? Et tu ne l'a pas laissé faire ?  
- Non. Il allait trop vite...  
- Tu as eu peur...  
- Un peu...  
- Et comment ça s'est terminé ?  
- Je ne l'ai pas laissé m'embrasser et l'ai repoussé.  
- Je vois...

Kosuke Niwa stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire et contempla longuement Krad allongé devant lui. Ils scruttèrent longuement leurs yeux, cherchant à deviner l'autre, à le comprendre. Ce fut Kosuke Niwa qui craqua : il détourna le regard, probablement intimidé par celui surhumain de l'ange qui sourit, amusé.

- Je vous fait peur ?  
- Oh, pas vraiment "peur", disons juste que... tu...  
- Je comprends. Vous avez peur de moi car je ne suis pas humain, comme vous.  
- Dis moi, Krad...  
- Oui ?  
- Veux-tu prendre un bain ?

Krad, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question, rit discrètement et se mit debout, plus en forme qu'il n'avait été ces derniers jours. Il leva les yeux vers le zénith.

- Pourquoi pas ?

* * *

Krad regarda longuement ses longs cheveux blonds qui ondulaient avec souplesse dans l'eau et soupira. L'eau était chaude, sa blessure s'était arrêtée de saigner et il se sentait en paix avec lui même. De plus, Kosuke Niwa avait fait l'effort de lui donner des vêtements blancs et à sa taille. Le Paradis sur Terre...

- Tiens, tiens... mais ce serait pas notre Krad national ?

Oh non... 'Manquait plus que lui... Dark... **Quoi ? Dark ? Mais ?...**

- Va t'en !  
- Oh, quoi ? Tu crois que je sais pas comment t'es fait !?  
- Dégage !!!  
- Tu veux vraiment pas que je te frotte le dos ?!  
- **Dégage !!!  
**- Non.

Krad se tut, surpris. D'habitude, Dark partait sans faire de difficultés, mais là...

- J'en ai marre que tu me repousses sans cesse, Krad ! Cette fois, **je** donne les ordres !

Dark s'approcha de l'ange, qui pria de toutes ses forces pour que l'eau soit assez trouble pour ne rien laisser voir. Le voleur lui sourit étrangement et enleva son haut. Krad fixa sa peau mate, comme hypnotisé. Il n'arrivait pas ôter son regard de la peau si masculine de l'autre... Elle semblait si... tellement... différente... inconnue...

Mais il reprit brutalement conscience quand Dark vint le rejoindre dans l'eau. Avec un grondement menaçant de chat, il s'éloigna le plus possible de lui mais fut bientôt pris entre le voleur et l'extrémité de la baignoire. Le voleur, jubilant d'une façon très évidente, se colla à lui.

- Je... t'en prie... Dark, non ! Arrête !... Va-t'en !  
- Tu peux pas te taire, cinq minutes ?!

Dark tenta de plaquer ses lêvres sur celles de l'autre mais Krad interposa vivement sa main. Dark lui saisit alors les poignets mais par, la même occasion, le priva de point d'appui et ajouta son poids au sien. Krad se retrouva sous l'eau, bientôt rejoint par Dark, qui pressa enfin ses lêvres contre les siennes. L'ange se sentait bizarre. Il avait à la fois peur et envie de ce que Dark lui faisait. Peur car le voleur était trop violent, envie parce que... parce que Krad...

Mais Krad commenait à suffoquer, contrairement à Dark qui avait eu le temps de prendre sa respiration. Il se débattit un peu, en serrant les lêvres le plus fort possible afin d'empêcher le voleur de l'embrasser. Mais Dark, pas complètement stupide, sembla comprendre que son "rival" était en train de mourir et le sortit hors de l'eau. Ce dernier reprit avec peine sa respiration, sous le regard impatient du voleur, qui avait du mal à attendre pour pouvoir retenter de l'embrasser.

Krad était choqué. Il se sentait outragé par l'autre. Il n'osait pas sortir de l'eau, car il verrait tout, mais rester ainsi relevait de la folie ! Dark n'hésiterait pas une seconde à abuser de lui ! Que faire ?...

- Krad ? fit la voix de Kosuke Niwa derrière la porte. Je peux entrer ?

Krad, supplia alors le père de famille de venir. Dark tenta de le faire taire, mais... Kosuke entra. Vit tout. Krad, dominé par Dark à moitié habillé, les deux dans l'eau. Comprit tout. Et ordonna immédiatement au voleur de laisser l'ange tranquille. Dark capitula et, après un mot fort peu recommandable, il sortit de la salle de bain, dégoulinant d'eau.

Sitôt fait, Kosuke Niwa se reconcentra sur l'ange, qui reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Tout va bien ? Il t'a fait mal ?  
- N... non, je ne crois pas...  
- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
- Il... Il ne m'a rien fait... Il m'a juste un peu touché...  
- Sors de l'eau !...

Krad obéit sans y penser. Il avait du mal à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et obtempéra machinalement, comme si son corps agissait indépendament de son esprit embrouillé. Il se cacha par réflexe de Kosuke Niwa, qui lui tendit une serviette sans le regarder et s'enveloppa dedans.

L'homme le fit asseoir sur le rebord du... de la baignoire. Oui, voilà... voilà comment ça s'appelait. Et il le frictionna gentiment. Peu à peu, l'ange retrouva ses esprits et prit vraiment conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Krad ?... Est ce que ça va ?

Question stupide. Non, il n'allait pas bien. Il sentait qu'il allait fondre en larmes et ne savait même pas pourquoi.

- Ca va aller... fit Kosuke Niwa d'une voix très douce. Je suis là...  
- O... oui... excusez moi.  
- Ce n'est rien...

L'homme le laissa se ressaisir et Krad eut un frémissement étrange quand il le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra un long moment, sans prononcer un mot, un peu comme l'aurait fait un père avec son petit enfant. Krad serra la chemise de Kosuke Niwa dans son poing, écoutant sa respiration et se calmant petit à petit.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps cette paternelle étreinte dura, mais il s'en libéra consolé et apaisé.


	6. Douceur nouvelle

As long as my heart beats  
I'll always love you  
So I don't need to know  
The unknown

_( Du moment que mon coeur bat  
Je t'aimerai toujours  
Donc je n'ai pas besoin de connaître  
L'inconnu )_  
_Extrait de_ To know the unknow_, l'ending de_ Pokemon, le sort des ZARBIS

* * *

- Tiens, Krad, tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la table ?  
- Oui.  
- Ils te vont bien, ces vêtements...

Krad se leva et alla aider Kosuke Niwa, qui lui donna des choses très simples à faire en lui expliquant bien à chaque fois, ce qui l'énerva un peu.

- Vous savez, monsieur Niwa, je sais comment dresser une table !  
- Ah ? Euh... bien, bien... fais comme tu veux.  
- Excusez moi...

Krad baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir été aussi brusque avec l'époux de la maîtresse de maison, mais Kosuke Niwa ne sembla pas s'en offusquer plus que ça.

L'ange se mit alors en devoir de tout exécuter le plus soigneusement possible, afin de se faire pardonner : il placa tout au milimêtre près et alla sagement s'asseoir dans le coin du salon plongé dans le noir où était son lit improvisé. Emiko Niwa, qui semblait très fatiguée en cette fin de soirée, regarda nonchalament la table, puis alla rejoindre Kosuke dans la cuisine. Krad les entendit murmurer mais il ne prit pas la peine de tenter de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait sommeil. Tellement sommeil qu'il se replia sur lui même, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine en essayant de prendre le moins de place possible et ferma les yeux. Puis s'endormit.

* * *

- Emiko, murmura Kosuke, que dirais-tu de le faire manger à table ?  
- Qui donc, mon chéri ?  
- Tu sais bien !...  
- Non ! répondit Emiko, souriante et fatiguée, qui avait l'air de tout à fait savoir. Je ne vois pas...  
- Krad !... Nous pourrions le faire manger avec nous ?  
- Oh mon chéri !... Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Et pourquoi ne pas l'adopter, aussi ? Non mais Kosuke, tu ne vas pas bien ?! Je t'aime, mon chéri, mais il y a vraiment des fois où j'aurais préféré que tu te taises !

Dark ne se retint même pas de rire, attirant sur lui tous les regards. Ce qu'Emiko et Kosuke pouvaient être drôles, quand ils s'y mettaient ! Kosuke avait une telle manière de s'écraser devant sa femme !...

- Je m'excuse, Emiko, mais... enfin... il a l'air innoffensif, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Kosuke, à la fin !... Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que les apparences sont trompeuses ?! Surtout les apparences en rapport quelconque avec les Hikari !

Dark, cette fois un peu vexé, toussa légèrement, pour montrer son point de vue. Immédiatement, Emiko comprit son erreur, et, après un grand sourire d'excuse à l'intention de tout le monde, s'enfuit presque littéralement de la cuisine.

Kosuke et Dark restèrent un long moment, à vaquer à leurs occupations respectives, à savoir cuisiner pour l'un et ne rien faire pour l'autre, dans un silence complet.

Finalement, ce fut Kosuke qui parla.

- Dark... qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?  
- De quoi parles-tu ? interrogea l'autre en adoptant la technique du "je-sais-très-bien-ce-que-tu-veux-dire-mais-je-fais-semblant-que-non" d'Emiko.  
- Du truc, dans la salle de bain, avec Krad, tout à l'heure ! répondit le père de famille d'un ton souriant comme s'il parlait de sa journée.  
- Ah... ça...  
- Oui, "ça"... Qu'est ce que tu voulais lui faire ?  
- A ton avis, Kosuke ?  
- Je vois... tu as réussi ?  
- Non. Ca t'intéresse, à ce que je vois !  
- Ne te méprends pas, Dark... Je m'inquiète juste pour vous deux : vous êtes tellement...

Kosuke s'interrompit, ses yeux fixant intensément ceux du voleur, comme hypnotisé. Il resta ainsi un long instant puis craqua et détourna le regard.

- Vous avez la même lueur, au fond des yeux, lui et toi... et les mêmes expressions...  
- Nous te faisons peur, Kosuke ?  
- J'ai vu des choses hautement plus effrayantes, mais... vous imposez le respect. Vous avez l'air tellement...

Kosuke soupira longuement en versant la nourriture qu'il préparait dans un grand récipient en verre.

- ...tellement surhumains...

* * *

- Krad ? fit le voleur en serrant l'épaule de l'autre. Réveille toi, c'est l'heure de manger !

L'ange ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa longuement quelque chose devant lui, puis il tourna la tête vers Dark et le regarda, le regard embrumé de sommeil. Comme il était mignon, ainsi serré dans le coin de la pièce ! Probablement devait-il s'y sentir protégé...

- Ne me touche pas...

Dark obéit sans faire obstacle, se contentant de lui sourire. S'empêchant de faire plus que de lui sourire. Puis l'ange se mit sur son séant et Dark parla sans s'en rendre compte.

- Désolé pour hier.

Krad leva la tête vers lui. Et ils se regardèrent longuement, d'une manière troublante qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé tenter auparavant. Les yeux dans les yeux. Rien d'autre dans l'esprit que le regard de l'autre. S'y plonger. Ne penser qu'à ça. Qu'à ça. Rien qu'à ça. Rester dans ces yeux pour l'éternité. Parce que c'étaient _ses_ yeux. A _lui_. Et à personne d'autre.

Dark ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait que quand il ferma les yeux et ne vit plus ceux de l'autre. Etre soudainement coupé de ces yeux le fit revenir à la surface. Il les rouvrit. Et se rendit compte que Krad avait aussi fermé les siens. Il appuya donc encore plus ses lêvres, pensant que cela ferait plaisir à l'ange mais l'autre parut gêné et brisa le contact.

Krad lui lança un coup d'oeil équivoque et se leva brusquement. Dark restait agenouillé dans la même position, sans penser à se relever. Puis il passa son doigt sur ses lêvres, tentant de leur rappeler la sensation qu'elles avaient éprouvées en rencontrant celles de l'ange.

* * *

Krad se rendit compte qu'il se caressait encore les lêvres et amorça un geste brusque pour dissimuler sa main sous la table qui passa inaperçu. Encore !... Il s'était encore surpris à se toucher les lêvres ! Mais bon sang, pourquoi ?...

- Voilà, j'arrive ! scanda Emiko Niwa, un énorme plat dans les mains qu'elle jeta presque sur la table.

Krad ne se fit pas prendre une seconde par son sourire : elle était en colère, et il savait très bien pourquoi. Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait fini par accepter pour que l'ange dîne à table avec la famille. Krad n'en menait pas large, les mains nouées sous la table, le regard baissé humblement, le plus droit possible, le plus immobile possible, le plus parfait possible. Peut être finirait-on par l'oublier et pourrait-il s'éclipser discrètement pour aller mourir de faim dans son coin de salon où il ne dérangerait personne. Mais non. Personne ne semblait vouloir l'oublier. Kosuke Niwa souriait d'un air confiant en le regardant, le Maître Niwa, quant à lui, semblait tout à fait impartial sur le sujet et Dark, encore une fois habillé légèrement, paraissait très absorbé par le tableau qui ornait le mur opposé, qu'il fixait d'un oeil vitreux qui montrait clairement qu'il ne le regardait pas. Le voleur semblait juste vouloir regarder autre chose que Krad, qui se tenait comme par hasard assis juste à coté de lui, à sa droite précisément.

L'ange caressa nerveusement sa plaie à demi cicatrisée. Il se sentait comme jamais auparavant : les joues en feu, les mains fébriles. Il tentait bien de se raisonner, de se dire que ces sentiments étaient purement humains mais il avait bien du mal à s'empêcher de s'enfuir hors de la pièce, et surtout, loin de cette effroyable femme.

- Combien tu en veux ? demanda la voix de ladite femme, l'arrachant à ses pensées.  
- Je... Peu. Très peu. Je n'ai pas très faim... S'il vous plait.

La famille commença à manger. Kosuke donna silencieusement un petit coup de pied à l'ange sous la table, puis lui conseilla de manger par quelques gestes qui échappèrent à la maîtresse de maison. Krad prit alors les baguettes d'une main moite de transpiration et, avec une habileté qui l'étonna lui même, n'ayant jamais pratiqué ce genre d'exercice, il réussit à avaler une bouchée de nourriture. Puis la fois où Maître Satoshi avait été chez les Niwa lui revint en mémoire. D'une voix très douce et très basse, il parvint à articuler :

- C'est délicieux...  
- Tu trouves ? interrogea Emiko Niwa, le regard en coin.  
- Je n'ai jamais rien mangé de tel... Madame Niwa.  
- Tant mieux si ça te plait !

C'était vrai. Jamais Krad n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais rien vraiment mangé, si ce n'était quelques bouchées de pain pour survivre, il y avait quelques jours. Goûter à un plat humain et même l'apprécier lui procurait une sensation sans égale. Il se sentait vivant. Il se sentait lui. Il se sentait bien dans son corps. Son corps. Rien qu'à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Et il sourit rêveusement en avalant une autre bouchée.

Et la famille Niwa, figée, le fixait sans dire mot.


	7. Une défaite agréable

Right Here, Right Now  
I'm looking at you  
And my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything

_( Ici, maintenant  
Je te regarde  
Et mon coeur aime ce qu'il voit  
Car tu signifies tout )  
Extrait de_ Right here right now _de_ High School Musical

* * *

- Tu es finalement venu...  
- Oui...

Krad ne se retourna pas et continua à fixer la Lune, sans bouger. Il entendit Dark s'asseoir à côté de lui et inspira profondément. Il faisait bon, un peu frais, la Lune innondait tout d'une lueur irréelle et la mer, derrière quelques maisons, s'étalait devant les yeux des deux "rivaux", montés pour l'occasion sur le toit Niwa. Krad savait que Dark viendrait. Il savait que le voleur ne résisterait pas à la tentation de venir le voir. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas outragé. Non. Au contraire. Il se sentait encore mieux, maintenant que son "geolier" était venu lui tenir compagnie.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?  
- C'est la première fois à cette heure. Je voulais voir le ciel.  
- Hiwatari te manque ?

La question fut posée sans préavis et Krad eut un petit tremblement. Oui, son Maître lui manquait, mais bon...

- Cela dépend...  
- Daisuke me manque, à moi... Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Et... pourquoi t'as été blessé ?

Krad leva les yeux vers la Lune. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce pourquoi il avait été blessé.

- Il y a des questions qu'il vaut mieux ne pas poser, Dark-san...  
- "Dark-san" ? C'est quoi, ça, "Dark-san" ?  
- Excuse moi...

Le voleur partit dans un grand rire qui sembla très cruel aux oreilles de l'ange qui fronça les sourcils et détourna légèrement la tête. Dark, semblant voir qu'il l'avait vexé, se tut et Krad sentit la main de l'autre se poser sur son épaule. Pour une fois, il ne dit rien, même pas "ne me touche pas !". Car, pour une fois, il avait envie d'être touché. Pour une fois, il accorderait à l'autre une faveur muette. Pour une fois, il sentait rancoeur et colère s'envoler pour laisser place à de la tendresse... ou à autre chose, de plus confus...

La main de Dark abandonnant soudain son épaule, l'ange, étonné, tourna enfin ses yeux vers lui. Et le vit. Il le vit. Lui. Son beau visage, à demi souriant, éclairé par la Lune d'une manière tout à fait charmante, ses deux yeux sombres fixés sur lui, son corps à peine dissimulé par les étranges vêtements créés juste pour lui par Emiko Niwa. Dark. _Le_ Dark. _Son_ Dark. _Son_ Dark, _rien qu'à lui_. Et c'est ce Dark rien qu'à lui qui lui fit doucement lever la tête. C'est ce Dark rien qu'à lui qui fit en sorte que leurs lêvres entrent en contact. C'est ce Dark rien qu'à lui qui lui prit ou lui donna son premier baiser, arraché ou accordé à force de caresses. Et de patience.

Et Krad, en sentant la langue de l'autre toucher la sienne pour la première fois, attira étroitement _son_ voleur contre lui. Il sentait qu'il avait perdu une bataille. Une bataille faisant partie de la guerre de résistance à la perversité de l'ange déchu. Mais il se sentait presque satisfait d'avoir perdu cette bataille, pour deux raison. La première : cette défaite était bien agréable ; la deuxième : une bataille était peut être perdue, mais sûrement pas la guerre.

* * *

Le soleil réveilla Krad, qui aurait bien voulu dormir encore un peu. Il se sentait si bien... Et il rêvait...

Un chant d'oiseau étonnament proche le fit quand même réagir : il ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit fut Dark. Dark, endormi, dont les bras l'enserraient. Le premier réflexe de l'ange fut de vérifier s'il était habillé mais il fut vite rassuré. Oui, tous deux étaient vêtus. Toujours avec le même manque de pudeur de la part de Dark mais bon... Au moins, portait-il quelque chose !

Krad sourit en regardant le visage un peu soucieux de l'autre. Endormi, le voleur paraissait tellement... calme, tellement sérieux... que ça en était presque étrange. Peut-être était ce cela, le vrai visage de Dark ? Au fond, sous ses airs moqueurs, raleurs et bravaches le voleur dissimulait-il peut être un caractère mature et soucieux. Cela, même Krad avait du mal à le savoir, son "rival" étant passé maître depuis longtemps dans l'art du camoufflage et du mensonge. Il avait beau le connaître par coeur, ce Voleur Fantôme, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait parfois du mal à le comprendre.

Krad se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de l'autre, qui dormait tant et si bien qu'il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, puis, se découvrant soudain force et désir de voir un peu de pays, il sauta du toit, atterrit devant la porte d'entrée Niwa et s'éloigna.


	8. La pomme interdite

Note de l'auteur de la fanfiction : Eh ben... Je me suis faite gronder par Eternyti parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas envoyé de suite T-T Je vais pleurer dans ma chambre, na ! Non, soyons sérieux : je suis plus ou moins contente de soulever autant de vigueur ! Et la leçon de patience n'est pas finie ! Il y a en tout 10 chapitres !  
Voilà, et les statistiques sont vraiment très encourageantes ! ^.^ Vous aimez tous les petites histoires d'amour, alors ?

* * *

This side of paradise, is where I want to be  
This side of paradise, for you and me  
This side of paradise, what you get is what you see  
And I never thought I'd see a place as nice, this side of paradise

_( Ce coté de paradis est là où je veux être  
Ce coté de paradis, pour toi et moi  
Ce coté de paradis, ce que tu obtiens est ce que tu vois  
Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un endroit si bien, ce coté de paradis )  
Extrait de_ This side of paradise,_ l'ending de_ Pokemon, destinée DEOXYS

* * *

Mon Dieu, que le monde était beau !... Bien différent de tout ce que Krad avait pu voir jusqu'ici ! Les Hikari n'avaient jamais vraiment permi à l'ange de voir vraiment autre chose que le pavé, étant donné qu'ils marchaient soit la tête baissée, soit la tête droite mais sans faire attention à rien...

Les étroites rues pavées d'Azumano étaient baignées d'une éclatante lumière matinale, des flâneurs passaient en discutant, la mer envoyait son doux bruissement et un vent tiède et léger transportait embruns et rires d'enfants. Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait le monde des humains... Voilà ce à quoi Krad n'avait jamais eu droit... Eh bien cela payait cent fois la peine d'avoir un corps ! Chaque sensation de cette ville de douceurs semblait prête à récompenser les vivants.

Krad observait tout, notait tout, profitait de tout. Il regardait chaque fleur, chaque balcon, chaque porte d'entrée, il apprécia beaucoup une odeur de nourriture, il eut beaucoup de plaisir à entendre le sable de la plage discrètement glisser sous ses pas. Il éprouva même un petit sentiment d'attendrissement lorsqu'il consola un petit garçon qui pleurait seul, tant et si bien que Krad finit par le prendre dans ses bras et, après que l'enfant lui eut promis qu'il savait où il habitait, l'emmena à la place des Fontaines célestes, point culminant de la ville à flanc de montagne. Ils y restèrent un petit moment, le petit garçon était maintenant tout excité par la fontaine, avec laquelle il joua tellement bien qu'il lui vint l'idée d'éclabousser son consolateur. Le consolateur en question, trempé, n'eut même pas envie de le tuer, et préféra sourire en se vengeant sur le petit monstre avec délicatesse. Au bout d'environ une heure, l'enfant partit tout de même, souriant et ayant tout à fait oublié sa peine, et Krad se sentit un peu tristounet quand il le vit disparaître à l'angle de la rue après un dernier signe de la main. Puis, jugeant qu'il s'était assez amusé pour aujourd'hui, l'ange reprit le chemin de la demeure Niwa, en faisant tout de même un large détour.

Pendant cette partie du chemin, Krad troqua la "découverte" contre les "souvenirs". Il passa avec mélancolie devant la demeure Hikari, actuelle propriété inhabitée de Maître Satoshi, hésita longuement à y entrer, puis abandonna l'idée en se promettant d'y aller plus tard. Il alla ensuite faire un petit tour à l'église Klein, où il pria pendant un temps indéterminé. Puis il marcha, entravé par un sentiment de devoir non-accompli, dans le splendide jardin du musée. Ensuite, il se permit d'entrer dans le hall de la mairie et eut même l'envie d'aller voir monsieur Hiwatari. Pas se moquer, pas lui parler, non, juste le voir. Voir comment il réagissait à la disparition de son fils. Mais Krad ne voulut pas trop tenter le diable et sortit de l'imposant bâtiment presque en courant en y reconnaissant mademoiselle Kokuyi, la comptable que Maître Satoshi connaissait bien.

La promenade avait duré de longues heures et quand Krad vit se profiler la maison Niwa, il était presque midi. Il entra par la double porte-fenêtre du salon en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible mais une voix s'éleva d'un coin d'ombre.

- Je lui avais bien dit, moi, à Kosuke, que tu reviendrais !

Dark, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, le regardait d'un air de bonheur fatigué. Il ne bougea pas et appela simplement Kosuke Niwa.

- Kosuke ! Il est rentré ! Tu vois ? Je l'avais bien dit !

Krad le fixa sans dire mot. Et ce ne fut que quand le maître de maison entra, un peu inquiet, qu'il prononça ce qu'il avait en tête :

- Je suis guéri, désormais. Puis-je partir ? Votre accueil a été... chaleureux, mais je souhaiterais rentrer.  
- Krad ! s'offusqua le voleur. T'as pas le droit de partir !  
- De toute façon, coupa Kosuke, tu ne peux pas partir, pour la simple raison que nous devons retrouver ton hôte ! Pas vrai Dark ?  
- Euh... Ouais ?...  
- Mais... tenta de commencer l'ange.  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu restes un point c'est tout ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé le petit Hiwatari !

Krad, dont l'exaltation du matin s'était brusquement évaporée, baissa les yeux et s'assit dans son coin de pièce. Il comprenait... tout ce qui comptait, c'était Maître Satoshi... Oui, c'était ça... Tous ces plaisirs, qu'il avait éprouvé ce matin, pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais goûté depuis sa naissance, qui remontait déjà à longtemps ? Parce qu'il n'y avait que les Hikari qui comptaient. Les Hikari. On défendait toujours les Hikari. Krad n'avait qu'à se laisser dominer, Krad n'avait qu'à se taire, Krad n'avait qu'à se laisser humilier. Krad n'avait toujours été considéré que comme un parasite, un nuisible, une chose horrible que l'on voulait détruire.

Il plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait mal. Le soleil qui lui semblait si doux lui faisait mal, maintenant. Il se sentait minable. Indigne de tout. Il avait touché à cette pomme interdite, aux plaisirs humains de vivre, de ressentir, de goûter, de sentir, de profiter, d'être heureux. Il ne se leurait plus. Tout ça lui avait toujours et lui serait toujours interdit.

* * *

- A table tout le monde !!!

La voix d'Emiko Niwa lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait nuit. Il avait passé toute la journée prostré dans cet angle de la pièce, sans manger, sans parler, sans bouger, sans ouvrir les yeux, juste à se morfondre en attendant il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Reflexion faite, si, il savait. Il attendait le retour de Maître Satoshi. Pour enfin pouvoir partir. Pour enfin pouvoir retourner à son insinifiante existence, là où il ne dérangerait plus personne. Là, à l'intérieur de Maître Satoshi, il se tairait. Il resterait juste là en attendant de disparaître. De toute façon, il n'était bon qu'à ça...

- Tu viens manger, Krad ? demanda Kosuke Niwa.

L'ange secoua faiblement la tête. Il n'avait pas faim. Il voulait juste disparaître.

- Tu n'as pas mangé, ce midi ! Il faut que tu prennes soin de ce corps, tu sais...  
- Laissez moi tranquille...  
- Quoi ?  
- **Foutez moi la paix !**

Il se leva brusquement et courut au dehors, la porte-fenêtre étant restée ouverte depuis le matin. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, il fit sortir ses ailes et leva les yeux vers la Lune décroissante.


	9. Compréhension

I wanna fly high  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
Somebody will be waiting for me, so  
I have got to fly higher

_( Je veux voler haut  
__Alors je pourrai atteindre le plus haut de tous les paradis  
Quelqu'un m'y attendra, alors  
Je dois voler plus haut )  
__Extrait de_ Believe in myself_, le thème de_ Miles Tails Prower _dans_ Sonic Adventure 2 Battle _interprété par_ Kaz Silver

* * *

Voler lui avait fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien. Epuisé, il se posa là où il avait prévu d'aller : à l'entrée d'une grosse cavité rocheuse appelée communément "grotte" dans la montagne qui surplombait et protégeait la petite ville d'Azumano. Un endroit protégé, où il était impossible d'aller à moins d'être expert en alpinisme... ou de savoir voler. Mais Krad était sûr d'être une des très rares personnes à connaître cet endroit abrité de tout et de tous.

C'est avec peine qu'il s'enfonça au coeur de la montagne, complètement épuisé, vidé, autant par ses larmes que par sa course éreintante dans le vent glacé de la nuit. Enfin, il parvint au fond et s'effondra, au centre des gravures anciennes qui parcouraient le sol. Au pied de la lourde croix de pierre qui dormait là depuis des siècles.

* * *

- Où est ce qu'il a bien pu aller ?  
- J'en sais rien, Kosuke...  
- Tu as bien une petite idée !  
- Pas la moindre, Kosuke...  
- Il est forcément quelque part !  
- Calme toi, Kosuke ! ordonna cette fois Daiki avant de laisser répondre Dark.

Le vénérable grand père se tut un instant, tandis que Kosuke se prenait la tête à deux mains, dans un état de détresse où Dark ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- Dis moi précisément ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il soit vexé à ce point !  
- Eh bien... je lui ai demandé de rester avec nous...  
- Voulait-il partir ?  
- Oui, je crois...  
- Je vois...

Daiki semblait être bien le seul à comprendre ce qui s'était passé mais, soudain, Dark sourit et murmura.

- Moi aussi, je vois...  
- Hein ?  
- Je reviens tout de suite : je sais où est Krad.

* * *

- Tu fais vraiment pitié, tu sais ?

L'ange ne répondit pas. Dark ne pouvait pas voir son visage, plongé dans la pénombre. Seuls se détachaient la silhouette mince et blanche de l'autre et ses deux bras parfaits et immaculés qui enserraient la croix comme un enfant s'accroche à sa mère. Les longs cheveux dorés s'étalaient sur le sol, entre les étranges gravures représentant une langue ancienne et différents animaux.

- Fais pas l'enfant, Krad ! Reviens !

L'ange ne bougea pas. Il semblait être mort. Mort en étreignant le symbole religieux une dernière fois. Mais Dark savait que l'autre vivait. Il le sentait, quelque part en lui. Et cela le frustrait terriblement : pourquoi ne répondait-il donc pas, s'il était vivant !?

Puis, perdant patience, le voleur le rejoignit à grands pas, se mit à genoux à côté de lui, et le secoua par l'épaule.

- Ne me touche pas...  
- Et si j'ai envie de te toucher ?

Krad sembla perdre conscience : il lacha la croix et s'effondra presque dans les bras du voleur. Mais Dark comprit qu'il allait bien, qu'il était juste épuisé et en profita pour le serrer le plus étroitement possible contre lui. Enfin... enfin il le tenait... enfin Krad s'était laissé aller sur lui...

- J'ai cru que tu voulais plus de moi !

Dark vit l'autre sourire faiblement et il se sentit pris par une volupté sans pareille. Puis, sans réfléchir, il fit en sorte que leurs lêvres se rencontrent.  
Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, juste à sentir l'autre, juste l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, sans rien oser... Juste tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre...  
Enfin, Dark fit le premier pas : il incita l'ange à entrouvrir les lêvres, ce qu'il fit sans difficultés, et l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois.

Quand la caresse fut finie et qu'ils se séparèrent d'un muet commun accord, ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. Protecteur, Dark enlaça l'autre, l'attirant contre lui. Il se préparait à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Une once de tremblement de la part du corps de l'être aimé fut très évocatrice et Dark préféra se taire, attendant le bon moment. Krad avait tremblé. Krad avait frissonné. Et Dark comprenait très bien ce qu'il avait. C'était simple. Et ça changeait tout.  
Krad sanglotait.

Mais patience. Patience... Le moment de parler viendrait, mais plus tard. Alors patience...


	10. La leçon de Patience

Note de l'auteur de la fanfiction : J'ai retardé cet instant le plus possible mais bon... Je dois bien finir par publier ce chapitre... Cela m'arrache le coeur, car je n'ai pas fini Juste l'écrire et je n'ai pas de scénario "sweet love" en cours T-T. **Et je déteste ça ! **Bon, promis juré craché par terre, je finirais bien par vous dégotter un bon vieux SatoshiXRisa qui va dégouter tous mes fans ! :) Mais j'ai quand même remarqué que les histoires d'amour entre garçons intéressaient plus qu'entre un garçon et une fille... Que dois-je en déduire ?

Bref... Voilà le dernier chapitre - éponyme - de Leçon de patience. Merci d'avoir suivi ! :)

Ps : Ca vous intéresserait, une espèce de "Most Strange 2" ? La suite, en quelque sorte...

* * *

A moi  
A la folie dont tu es la raison  
A mes colères sans savoir pourquoi  
A mes silences et à mes trahisons, quelquefois

_Extrait de _A toi _de_ Joe Dassin

* * *

- Nous avons trouvé le moyen de les faire revenir !

Le sang de Krad se glaça, mais il ne laissa rien transparaître. Peut-être était-il un encore plus pâle que d'habitude, mais rien de plus. Kosuke Niwa leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, à lui et à Dark, sitôt de retour à la demeure Niwa.

- Alors Daisuke va revenir...

Dark avait murmuré ces mots d'une voix très basse et très douce. Rien n'apparaissait sur son visage. Pas de joie, mais pas de tristesse non plus. Rien.

Krad le dévisagea longuement. Comme ils se ressemblaient, à cet instant précis ! Comme deux frères...

- Tu es content, Krad ? demanda Kosuke Niwa qui, lui, était visiblement heureux. Tu vas revoir Satoshi !

L'ange ne parvint même pas à sourire, afin de rassurer l'homme. Il n'avait plus envie de sourire, et se doutait bien qu'il n'en aurait jamais plus l'occasion. Avec Maître Satoshi, tout redeviendrait comme avant : tristesse, enfermement, humiliations, réprimandes, critiques, et surtout... solitude. Solitude et incompréhension. Et un grand froid. Un grand vide. Un grand creux, dans la poitrine, là où s'était situé le monde des humains en Krad. Il s'était attaché à la vie. Il ne voulait pas partir. Plus jamais !...

- Nous procèderons au rituel de Retour ce soir, après le dîner, qu'en pensez vous ?  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord.  
- Krad ?...  
- Je veux que vous procédiez maintenant au rituel : je suis prêt.  
- Tu ne veux pas attendre ?...  
- Non.

Kosuke Niwa sembla tout simplement perplexe. Puis il sourit, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose, d'un air très triste. Enfin, il se leva.

- Je vais chercher de quoi t'endormir. Il paraît que le rituel fait très mal et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas que vous le sentiez... - Tu en veux aussi, Dark ?  
- Pas question ! J'attends ce soir, moi !  
- Bien, merci... - En attendant, Krad, enlêve tes vêtements !

Kosuke Niwa se mit à rire en voyant l'expression qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'ange.

- Pas _tous_ tes vêtements !... Juste ta chemise !... C'est parce que nous devons dessiner sur ta peau, aussi, pour le rituel. Je dessinerai, si tu veux bien...  
- S'il vous plaît... Est ce que Dark peut le faire ?  
- **Hein ?!**

Devant cette expression émise exactement en même temps par deux personnes complètement différentes, Krad ne put s'empêcher de rire. Oui, pour la première fois, ce serait lui qui demanderait à ce que Dark le touche !

* * *

- Tu m'as enfin laissé te toucher...

L'ange ne répondit pas. Dark dessina un grand cercle sur sa peau, imitant le motif qui apparaissait sur l'ouvrage que Kosuke lui avait donné.

- On dirait que la leçon a porté : je suis bien sage, maintenant ! Et en plus, tu m'aimes, du coup !  
- Quelle leçon ?...

Les yeux de Krad se faisaient de plus en plus brillants et sa voix de plus en plus faible, sous l'effet du narcotique. Il souriait d'un air calme et résigné. Jamais il n'avait été aussi beau, jamais !...

- La leçon de patience que tu m'as infligé ! Tu sais, genre : "Vas-y doucement ou je flippe !". C'était ça, ton truc, non ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être un peu...  
- Du coup, à cause de ta leçon, j'ai même pas pu vraiment profiter de toi !  
- Tu regrettes ?...  
- Un peu. Mais c'était chouette quand même... On s'est bien amusés, pas vrai ?

L'ange ferma les yeux, et Dark crut qu'il s'était endormi, mais il les rouvrit au bout de quelques secondes.

- Oui...  
- Je peux t'embrasser ?  
- Non...  
- Pourquoi ?! Je croyais que !...  
- Dark... c'est le corps de Maître Satoshi...  
- Mais non, c'est !... Non !

Au prix d'un grand effort, Krad tenta de lever sa main, mais elle se souleva à peine d'une dizaine de centimêtres. Dark la prit alors dans la sienne et la serra.

- Tu me comprends, maintenant... Dark...  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi... je veux un corps...  
- Je...

La main de Krad se crispa un instant, puis perdit tout mouvement. Il ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Il semblait mort.

_"Quand je pense qu'avant tout ça, je souhaitais sa mort..."_

- Dark ?  
- Kosuke...  
- Quand il se réveillera, ce sera...  
- Hiwatari, je sais.  
- Je suis désolé...  
- Ce n'est rien, Kosuke. Ce n'est pas de ta faute : tu n'as rien voulu de tout cela.  
- Tu commences à parler comme lui !

Dark sourit un peu, presque malgré lui. Doucement, il caressa la joue pâle et glacée de l'ange endormi.

Même s'il n'avait pas pu profiter entièrement de l'autre, il ne regrettait pas cette leçon de patience. Elle lui avait permis de mieux profiter, de plus apprécier, et de garder le meilleur pour la fin... même si ce meilleur avait tellement été gardé pour la fin qu'il n'avait même pas eu lieu !  
Mais un jour viendrait... un jour... Mais patience. Patience... Le moment viendrait, mais plus tard. Alors patience...

_France, le 10 Mars 2009  
__(J'ai toujours rêvé de faire comme les vrais auteurs et mettre la date à la fin !)_

_Et puis on va même faire une dédicace :  
__A tous mes lecteurs, relecteurs et rerelecteurs ! Sans eux, je ne serais rien ! Et n'oubliez pas :_

"Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !"

_Ca n'a pas l'air d'être toujours vrai... cette fanfiction le montre bien..._


End file.
